


5 Times Connor Was Alone And 1 Time He Wasn’t (He Never Was)

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: 5 + 1 DBH [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad views on Families, Family, Fluff, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Connor often struggled to understand what a ‘Family’ really was. By learning through suspects and victims at the DPD, he thinks he knows what a family is. He's wrong.





	5 Times Connor Was Alone And 1 Time He Wasn’t (He Never Was)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hella.x.gay (On Instagram)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hella.x.gay+%28On+Instagram%29).



 

**1] Family:**

Connor had a family.

Hank was his Dad, Richard was his little brother, Gavin was his big brother, and Matthew was his partner for life. Sumo was his dog, and Daniel was his fish.

He knew he had a family, but through the months, he thought he knew what family meant.

> _ “I didn’t want to bother my family…” _
> 
> _ “I do nothing but annoy them, you know?” _
> 
> _ “I had to protect my family.” _
> 
> _ “I couldn’t let them see, could I? _
> 
> _ “I wouldn’t dare cry in front of my Dad.” _
> 
> _ “My family don’t care about me. They pretend, but they don’t…” _

Victims of crimes who spoke of their family built up Connor’s image of his own family.

Hank didn’t really want him, Richard didn’t really admire him, Gavin didn’t really like him, Matthew didn’t really love him. Sumo and Daniel were the only ones he could trust.

Apart from that, he was alone.

* * *

**2] Staying Home:**

“Hey, Connor, we’re gonna walk Sumo together. You wanna come?” Gavin asked, standing in the door-frame of Connor’s room.

> _ “I didn’t want to bother my family…” _
> 
> _ “I do nothing but annoy them, you know?” _

“No, thank you, Gavin.”

“You sure? You love walking Sumo…”

“Yes, but I’d like to read the next chapter of the book you recommended.”

“Connor, don’t call it a book. It’s Manga. It’s art!”

“Apologies.”

“Whatever. You sure you don’t wanna come?”

“I’m certain. Have fun.”

“Alright…” Gavin muttered before turning and leaving.

Honestly, Connor wanted nothing more than to walk Sumo with his family… But he’d just annoy them.

* * *

**3] Anti-Android Supporters:**

Connor threw the front door open and ran upstairs, desperately trying to reach the bathroom before anyone arrived home. He slammed the bathroom door shut behind him and clambered into the shower, not even removing his clothes as the warm water fell over him.

The water stained blue as soon as it touched the android, dripping down his skin and pooling under him. Connor didn’t have the energy to move, just tremble as he tried to wipe the thirium off himself.

He’d just wanted a stroll by the river. That was all. But they were all so quick and violent and  _ mean _ . Connor knew people still disagreed with the Android Rights laws, but surely beating up Androids was a crime… 

_ “Hey, Connor, you okay in there?” _

“I am fine, Hank! I’m just having a shower. How was work without me?”

_ “Fucking blissful, kid.” _

Connor’s heart sank.

_ “I’m kidding. I missed you. You sure you’re okay?” _

Connor blinked.

> _ “I had to protect my family.” _
> 
> _ “I couldn’t let them see, my fuck-ups, could I?” _

“Yes, Hank.”

_ “Alright. Well, hurry up. We got burgers for tea.” _

Connor waited until Hank had left, left him  _ alone _ , before breaking down.

* * *

**4] Under The Bed:**

_ “Connor? It’s me, Richard.” _

Connor blinked from where he trembled under his bed, his eyes welling with tears. He’d fucked up. He’d fucked up badly. Hank had asked Connor to get some flowers for Cole on his way back from Jericho. Connor had forgotten, and when he returned home empty-handed, Hank had sighed and told him he’d get them himself.

_ “Connor, are you alright?” _

Connor struggled to keep his voice steady as the tears started to fall.

“I’m fine. Thank you.”

_ “Hank is sorry if he upset you.”  _

“He didn’t.”

> _ “I wouldn’t dare cry in front of my Dad.” _
> 
> _ “My family don’t care about me. They pretend, but they don’t…” _

“I should have done as I was asked.” Connor added. Richard sighed.

_ “You cannot be perfect. It is an impossibility.” _

“Then why are you so perfect?” Connor asked, angrier than he’d intended. “You’re faster, stronger, more intelligent than I! You wouldn’t have forgotten! J-Just leave me alone, Richard!”

_ “Connor-” _

“Leave me alone!” Connor snapped. Richard said nothing more, the only sound being hi footsteps as he walked away.

Leaving Connor alone.

* * *

**5] Suspect:**

“You came alone. How foolish of you.”

That was the last thing Connor heard before a gunshot tore through the air and into his chest, the force knocking his down to the floor.

“Now you got to die alone.” 

How had he gotten this so wrong? How had he slipped up enough for the suspect to pull out a gun and shoot him? It didn’t matter now, because he was alone. He was dying, and the suspect was gone. Hell, no-one even knew where he was… 

He’d gone alone.

And now he was going to die alone.

He found himself thinking about his family. Hank would fall back into old habits without him there to annoy him. Richard was going to need someone else to talk to about his impressive ideas and masterful talents. Gavin was going to need someone else to let his anger out on. Matthew could easily replace him. He was only an android after all…

He closed his eyes lazily, accepting his fate.

_ “Connor! Connor! Shit, Conn-” _

* * *

**1] Family:**

_ “-nor! Connor! Come on, Buddy, wake up! That’s it!”  _

“Hank…?” Connor blinked up at Hank, who seemed to be cradling him.

“That’s it, Kid. We’re all here.”

“What the fuck were you thinking?!” Connor gasped as Gavin shoved him against Hank. “You could have died!”

“I agree, it was foolish of you to attempt to catch the suspect yourself when we were right at your disposal. Now you’ve been shot.” Richard muttered, kneeling down. “We have to get you to Elijah.”

“Why?”

“To repair you!” Matthew whispered, brushing Connor’s hair back. 

“I mean why do you care?” Connor asked.

“The fuck, Connor?!”

“We’re your fucking family, man!”

“You honestly thought-”

“Why wouldn’t we care?!” Hank, Gavin, Richard and Matthew cried over each-other.

“The suspects and victims we interview describe Family as something they must hide secrets from, or drift away from to bring less destruction and irritation to the family. Family are judgmental and strict and untrustworthy.”

“Is that seriously what you think of us?” Hank asked. Connor blinked.

“No… But… That is what Family is meant to be, is it not?”

“It’s really fucking not.” Gavin scoffed. “You learnt about family through fucking criminals, Connor. You really gotta join us for Disney Night.”

“Family love each other, and are always there for each other.” Matthew smiled.

_ “Hey, Connor, we’re gonna walk Sumo together. You wanna come?” _

_ “Hey, Connor, you okay in there?” _

_ “Connor? It’s me, Richard.” _

_ “Connor! Connor! Shit!” _

“You’ve always been there…” Connor realized aloud. “I’m sorry…”

“No, Connor, stop.”

“Shit, man, don’t cry!”

“...Brother?”

“No, no, no, no!” Hank, Gavin, Richard and Matthew all tried to comfort him before he could burst into tears. 

“Family take care of each other.” Hank whispered. “That’s what we’re gonna do, and we’re gonna make sure you fucking know it.” 

“O-okay…” Connor sniffed, forcing a smile. “Thank you.”


End file.
